


May 19, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Mac and cheese?'' Supergirl muttered before  Amos scowled.





	May 19, 2003

I never created DC.

''Mac and cheese?'' Supergirl muttered before Amos scowled and threw chicken food at her. 

THE END


End file.
